Linus and Lydia
by broadwaygirl16
Summary: What would happen if Linus liked someone other than Lydia? Would Lydia be jealous? Will Linus ever get the girl? FIND OUT!


**Okay, before people who know me start to question me..IT'S JUST A STORY STRICTLY ABOUT THE CHARACTERS! It has nothing to do with certain actors who played them! : ) I also do not own You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown! ENJOY!**

Linus and Lydia

Linus sat down in the same seat in class he took every day for the same reason. To sit next to Lydia. Linus had had a hopeless crush ever since he laid eyes on her. She on the other hand didn't give him the time of day. She ran into class late as always. There was just too much to think about to hear the bell in the morning. She looked around and saw that she was stuck again in the same seat, next to Linus. She sighed taking the seat and trying to focus on getting a pencil and paper out of her bag.

"Hey Lydia," Linus tried.

She sighed in annoyence, "It's not Lydia anymore Linus, it's Jen," she said trying to ignore his stare.

"Oh, well..I was wondering..Jen..if you wanted to..." he hesitated.

She already knew the question.

"No," She said sternly before squinting at the board.

"Okay," Linus said obviously hurt.

She couldn't help but feel bad for him at that moment. Wait. What the heck was she thinking? No. She would not allow herself to think such things.

"Besides," she stammered trying to lighten the conversation,"you're too old for me anyways."

She turned her attention back to the board as Linus doodled in his notebook.

Just as Sally was finishing talking about her report on the past, the bell rang and she quickly got up and walked away to lunch. Only then did Schroeder look down at what Linus had been doodling. It was a heart with the intials _L + L_ written in it. Schroeder, after hearing the whole conversation during class shook his head.

"Linus, you can't just keep chasing after the same girl," Schroeder said disappointed in his friend's look of confusion.

"B-but Schroeder, I like her!" Linus squeaked miserably.

"You need to get over her and find yourself someone else," Schroeder explained with a grin.

"How?" Linus asked.

"Let the expert handle this. Soon you'll have girls falling at your feet," Schroeder said as they began to go to lunch, thinking of a plan.

_**At Lunch**_

Linus glanced over at Lydia who was eating her lunch and talking with Sally.

"I don't know about this Schroeder," Linus said nervously.

"Just go!" Schroeder said pushing Linus toward the empty place between Sally and the Little Red Haired girl Charlie Brown liked so much. Lydia scooted down more and Linus made room for another place on the bench next to the red haired girl. _You know, just in case Charlie Brown decides to actually sit next to her one of these days_, he thought. Linus glanced over and saw the little red haired girl look at Charlie. Charlie then quickly pulled his lunch bag over his head. Schroeder noted this and thought: _You're next buddy._ With that he smirked and nodded at Linus who was just sitting there blankly and took a seat next to Frieda. Linus was snapped back to reality and looked at Sally.

"Hey Sally," he tried smiling,"can I eat lunch with you?"

Sally's eyes lit up a million times brighter.

"OF COURSE!" Sally exclaimed with delight.

Lydia scooted farther down the bench and turned the other way. _Doesn't he usually try to sit next to __**me?**__ Doesn't he try to rhamble on about something I can't understand with __**me?**_ Was all she could think. Linus kept glancing over her way but she didn't notice. He wasn't even paying attention to what Sally was saying. Something about getting a bad grade on a coat hanger sculpture?

"Isn't that just _**sooo**_ unfair?" Sally asked.

Linus stared blankly at the wall.

"Linus? Linus! LINUS!" She yelled pulling him out of his thoughts about how beautiful Lydia's hair was.

"Huh?" Linus asked blinking.

"UGH! Nevermind..." Sally said obviously frustrated.

"Sorry Sally but I have to..."

Before finishing the sentance Linus got up and walked toward Lydia; Sally staring at him and Schroeder looking disappointed.

He sat down next to her and she jumped but smiled when she saw it was Linus. He smiled back.

"I think a music box is the _most_ romantic gift a boy could give a girl," Lydia said giggling.

Linus smiled. "How about half a bologna sandwich?" He said digging in his lunch box and producing half of a sandwich.

Lydia took it and held it up to her ear. "What song does it play?" She said sarcastically with a smile.

All Linus could think was: _Don't ever let me do that again._

**Okay, exciting! My first fandom! What'd you think? Review! It makes me almost as happy as a purple little turtle would! I think I'd name him Jerry!**


End file.
